Simpatía por el Señor Venganza
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: En la decadente Inglaterra victoriana, los dos magos adolescentes más brillantes de los últimos siglos centran sus esfuerzos en una lucha de ingenio envuelto en cinismo para conseguir su preciado objeto de deseo.
1. Capítulo Primero

_**Fe de legitimidad:** los caracteres de este relato pertenecen a Joanne Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo primero<strong>

Albus Dumbledore sumergió la cabeza en el agua templada conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo su cabello despeinarse y flotar suavemente, instantes después se incorporó tomando aire de nuevo. Apoyó la espalda en las sábanas que cubrían las paredes de cobre de la bañera y se agarró con las manos al borde, con el agua llegándole a la altura de las axilas.

Sin abrir los ojos, suspiró sonriendo complacido. La luz anaranjada del atardecer, la agradable temperatura cálida del ambiente y el olor del polen que entraba por la pequeña ventana abierta del baño redondeaban ese sentimiento producido, sin lugar a dudas, por el hecho de que había pasado toda la tarde planeando, especulando y siguiendo la pista de las reliquias de la muerte con Gellert Grindelwald. Eso, no le importaba admitirlo, lo hacía simplemente muy feliz.

Aunque ahora se habían separado.

Les esperaban en Londres en un par de horas, habían accedido a asistir a una fiesta en casa de una de sus compañeras de Hogwarts de más alta cuna. Prometía ser un evento aburrido y superficial, pura formalidad, sólo para anunciar de forma oficial lo que todos ya sabían: el preconcebido enlace entre la casa Black y la casa Gamp.

Albus y Gellert nunca hubieran accedido a ir de no ser porque sospechaban que la Varita de Saúco había estado en posesión de un antepasado de la noble y antigua casa Black. Era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para conseguir pistas al respecto, así que después de convencer a Aberforth de quedarse a cargo de Ariana, Gellert se había vuelto a casa de su tía para bañarse y vestirse.

Albus sentía una dulce combinación de emociones encontradas. Por un lado, quería disfrutar tranquilamente de ese momento de calma y sosiego, regalándose a sí mismo la rememoración de los recuerdos recientes, pero por otro lado no veía la hora en que volvería a ver a su amigo y empezaría de nuevo el juego.

Dos golpes en la puerta, lentos, espaciados y, de alguna manera, _burlones,_ le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe destruyendo toda su relajación. No, era imposible que ya hubiera ido y vuelto, no hacía ni una hora, no había tenido tiempo, pero no podía ser Aberforth. Aberforth no golpeaba las puertas.

Se incorporó saliendo de la bañera rápidamente y mojando todo el suelo; sin perder tiempo tomó su varita encarándola contra la puerta y ni siquiera se molestó en decir el hechizo en voz alta, tenía que darse prisa. Agarró una toalla en un revuelo y empezó a secarse a toda velocidad.

―Albus, el tramposo de nosotros dos soy yo, te agradecería que no me usurparas el lugar ―pidió una voz a través de la puerta. Podía notar por la inflexión y tono de la palabras que estaba sonriendo con sorna.

Soltó la toalla sin terminar de secarse y, nervioso, trató de tomar la varita de nuevo, pero esta se le cayó torpemente al interior de la bañera todavía llena de agua. Metió las manos para recuperarla aunque al tratar de hacerlo apresuradamente estaba tardando aún más.

―_Alohomora _―se oyó al otro lado de la puerta en un tono fuerte y claro, más como una advertencia maliciosa que como un hechizo en sí.

El efecto fue instantáneo, Albus entró en pánico y dejó de tratar de pescar la varita. Ese hechizo no deshacía el suyo y ambos lo sabían, pero sobreentendió la amenaza al segundo. Tomó su camisón de la pila de ropa, se lo echó por encima de los hombros y empezó a abotonárselo por el pecho, pero de nuevo la prisa desesperada jugaba en su contra.

―Gellert, sólo es un juego, vamos a dejarlo aquí ¿eh? Has ganado, ¿de acuerdo? ―suplicó a la puerta aun cerrada en tono conciliador, mientras seguía abotonándose el camisón.

―Ni hablar, una apuesta es una apuesta. Esto es para que aprendas a bañarte más deprisa y estaba muy claro, quien terminaba primero iba a buscar al otro ―protestó la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

―Sí, claro, pero nunca pensé que fueras a ser tú quien terminara primero ―maldijo Albus por lo bajo, sin que pudiera oírle―. Si no fueras tan terriblemente competitivo.

Seguía abrochando botones tan rápido como podía y sólo iba por la mitad, ¡maldito fuera ese camisón! Tenía que haber una manera mejor de conseguir cerrar una prenda rápidamente; pensó en telas autoadhesivas pero eso no existía y los cordones seguían teniendo la problemática de los nudos. No, tenía que ser algo más rápido, como un engranaje, una tira de pequeñas piezas que encajaran unas con otras como cuando se entrelazaban los dedos, un dispositivo dentado. Una pieza metálica podía ayudar a cerrarlas de una vez y así se mantuviera… se detuvo buscando papel, tenía que dibujar eso.

―_Cistem Aperio _―oyó conjurar a Gellert en la puerta, supo que había conseguido abrirla y le entró el pánico de nuevo, acordándose de pronto de por qué tenía tanta prisa por cerrar sus prendas. Por esta vez su idea podía esperar, ya lo dibujaría dentro de un rato, cuando hubiera conseguido unos pantalones y hubiera podido preservar su intimidad.

―Te recuerdo que poseo un premio Barnabus Finkley, no me obligues a que tengamos una desgracia ―amenazó poniéndose los pantalones mientras saltaba por todo el baño tratando de subírselos.

―No me das miedo ―aseguró Gellert empezando a abrir la puerta lentamente mientras Albus seguía saltando, estaba aun bastante mojado así que la ropa se le pegaba a la piel.

El pelirrojo, presa del pánico y con los pantalones por las rodillas, se escondió agachándose detrás de la bañera, por impulso tomó la varita metiendo el brazo entero dentro del agua y apuntó a la puerta en guardia. Cuando el rubio la abrió hubo un destello de luz y el hechizo le dio de lleno.

Albus se levantó dándole la espalda y aprovechó que Gellert seguía impactado por el hechizo para terminar de subirse los pantalones y cerrárselos.

―Pero… ¿Pero en qué me has transfigurado? ―preguntó Gellert sorprendido mirándose a sí mismo, se llevó las manos a los labios, su voz era diferente, más aguda.

―¿Transfigurado? ―se extrañó Albus, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo también. No recordaba haber hecho un hechizo de transfiguración, creía haberlo aturdido. Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero, la realidad era que simplemente había levantado la varita y cerrado los ojos sin pensar; por supuesto, eso no era lo más sensato, pero nadie era sensato presa del pánico.

Gellert se había encogido un poco, esa era una de sus características más notables, probablemente sólo superada por las dos grandes protuberancias justo _ahí._

Iba vestido con una complicada túnica de gala de color azul oscuro y toda la parte de las chorreras blancas del babero estaban más abultadas de lo normal. Se miró a sí mismo y luego miró a Albus, que estaba completamente paralizado y con la boca abierta.

―Me has... ¡Albus! Sé que eres una persona absurdamente excéntrica, pero este es uno de los fetiches más raros que te he visto ―comentó Gellert levantando las cejas y sacando su varita.

―Yo... Ah, esto... Lo siento, no... ―balbuceó en respuesta.

―Será mejor que lo deshaga antes de... ―empezó a decir Gellert pero se detuvo y miró a su amigo, este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, preocupado. Sonrió con malicia mientras una idea cruzaba su mente―. Albus, por favor, sé un caballero y préstame el cuarto de baño ―le pidió.

Él estaba tan afligido que accedió sin objetar, llevándose el resto de la ropa para vestirse en otro sitio.

Gellert cerró la puerta, se desnudó y se miró a sí mismo. No cabía duda, Albus Dumbledore tenía un increíble talento para las transfiguraciones.

Lo primero fue su sexo, sentía sus genitales fantasmas como un amputado puede notar los sus miembros inexistentes.

Lo siguiente fueron los senos, eran absurdamente pesados y se preguntaba cómo las mujeres no tenían problemas de espalda. Notó que su centro de gravedad era ligeramente diferente y que le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio.

Sus manos y las facciones de su cara se habían afinado un poco, volviendo sus labios y ojos más grandes y su mentón y cejas más delicados. Su piel era más suave y, aunque acababa de afeitarse, podía notar como su vello facial y todo su pelo se había vuelto más delgado a pesar de que lo tenía igual de rubio, igual de largo e igual de rizado.

Cincuenta y cinco minutos después, Gellert entró al salón de la casa de los Dumbledore. Albus, que ya estaba completamente vestido con su túnica de gala totalmente blanca, lo miró atónito.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ―apostó tratando de digerir que su amigo, quien de hecho ahora era su amiga, llevaba el pelo medio recogido e iba enfundado en un complicado vestido azul oscuro que parecía gritar desesperadamente "soy una mujer y tengo dos buenas razones que lo demuestran" seguramente lo había transfigurado él mismo de su túnica.  
>Gellert sonrió con malicia.<p>

―A todo el mundo le gustan las mascaradas ―explicó―. Y así la velada será substancialmente más entretenida y aprenderás a ser consecuente con tus apuestas, ¿o creías que iba a perdonarte tan fácilmente? ―preguntó retorico―. Sólo asegúrate de no enamorarte de mí ―añadió burlón, tomándolo del brazo para irse. Albus tragó saliva y apartó la vista.


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Capítulo segundo**

Reaparecieron en Notting Hill, justo delante de la gran mansión amarilla de los Gamp. La noche era cálida y agradable y el aire olía a jazmín. Albus consultó su reloj, estaban llegando un poco tarde pero no demasiado... Si Gellert no... Todavía no podía creer que no hubiera deshecho la transfiguración. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es que no se daba cuenta de que...

―¿Puede el señor darle la chaqueta y el sombrero a Brian, por favor? ―le sacó de sus pensamientos el elfo domestico de la casa una vez en el vestíbulo. Desorientado, vio que Gellert ya había hecho lo propio, así que obedeció y se dejó conducir hasta el salón. Estaba lleno de gente engalanada que reía y charlaba entre los muebles victorianos, de fondo se oía algún aria de la opera "La Traviata" de Verdi. Nada más cruzaron las puertas blancas se desencadeno el primer desastre.

―¡Albus Dumbledore! ―gritó una chica pelirroja de nariz puntiaguda y vestida de rosa, acercándose a ellos―, pensaba que no vendrías. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿y cómo está tu hermano Abigail?

―Aberforth, Muriel ―le corrigió Albus fingiendo que le había hecho gracia la confusión―. Y no muy bien evidentemente, creo que ya supiste acerca de la reciente defunción de mi madre, pero gracias por preguntar ―añadió educadamente.

―¡Desde luego que muy bien! ―exclamó ella mirando a Gellert, sin escucharle―. ¡Hasta vienes acompañado! ¿No vas a presentarnos?

―¡Ah! Ehm ―dudó un momento y se volvió hacia Gellert―. Ella es Muriel Prewett, estudiaba conmigo en Hogwarts ―luego se volvió hacia Muriel―. Él es…

―_Ella_ es, por favor. No te confundas, querido ―le corrigió Gellert exageradamente y con sorna, tendiéndole la mano a Muriel tal como saludaban los hombres, ella le miró extrañada y él se corrigió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La chica le devolvió el gesto de forma más pomposa y menos elegante.

―Mi nombre es Ge… Gretel… Greta, Greta Grindelwald ―se presentó Gellert.

―¿Grindelwald? No es usted inglesa, ¿verdad, querida?

―Cuan observadora, Muriel ―comentó Albus zanjando la conversación sin dejar entrever si era un sarcasmo o no―. Y ahora si nos disculpas…

―Pero, Albus, ni siquiera me has dicho si tengo que felicitarte por el futuro enlace ―protestó Muriel. Albus abrió los ojos e irguió la espalda, tenso y Gellert soltó una carcajada que enmascaró con un poco de tos―. Entiendo ―aseguró ella con malicia viendo las reacciones de ambos―. Hesper Starky no se lo creerá cuando se lo diga.

―No, espera Muriel, esto es un terrible error ―trató de explicar Albus muy nervioso.

―Claro ―sentenció ella―. Por cierto, Ridgebit ha preguntado por ti y por Doge ―cambió de tema señalando a la izquierda del salón. Cuando Albus giró la cabeza para identificar al susodicho ella se marchó a esparcir el chisme dejándolos solos.

―¡Por Merlín! ―exclamó Albus preocupado, llevándose una mano a la cara con frustración y viéndola como corría a hablar con un corro de chicas. Gellert empezó a reírse descaradamente.

―Esta es una de las fiestas más divertidas a las que he asistido nunca, _querido_ ―se burló.

―Esto es por tu culpa ―aseguró de manera irrefutable con una media sonrisa―. ¿Gretel? ―preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

―Se parece a "Gellert". Tenía que elegir un nombre austriaco o habría desentonado con "Grindelwald" y conmigo ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando de refilón el corro de chicas con quienes hablaba Muriel. Otra idea maliciosa cruzó su mente mientras Albus seguía frotándose las sienes.

―Por cierto, acércate ―le pidió tomándolo del lazo que llevaba a modo de corbata y acercándose a su oído sin dejar de vigilar a las chicas. Estas habían detenido su parloteo para observar detenidamente lo que hacían―. Por favor, presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte ahora ―le susurró mientras jugueteaba con el lazo.

Albus tragó saliva, nervioso, ajeno a lo que pretendía Gellert en realidad. Este sonrió con malicia cuando vio que las chicas volvían a hablar, señalándoles.

―Gracias, eso es todo ―aseguró soltándolo mientras seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez con aire inocente.

―¡Albus! ―Exclamó un chico bajo y con barba, acercándose y dándole la mano―. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Ya me han dicho lo de tu madre, lo siento, de verdad.

―Ah, gracias, Harvey. Fue una desgracia, realmente ―aseguró él amablemente pero sin sentimiento, devolviéndole el apretón.

―Pero bueno, no hablemos de eso, no quiero parecer frívolo pero… Bueno, no estás aquí para estar triste, ¿verdad? ya sabes lo que dicen, la vida sigue y… Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de Elphias? Pensaba que vendría.

―Está en Egipto, estudiando con los alquimistas ―explicó Albus en tono neutro.

―Claro, claro, algo de eso oí.

―Buenas noches, chicos ―interrumpió una voz femenina, era una chica morena de grandes ojos que llevaba un elegante vestido azul cielo―. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harvey? ¿Albus? a ti no te había saludado todavía, ¿verdad? Me alegro mucho de verte y que hayas tenido arrojo suficiente para venir siendo tan reciente lo de tu madre. Haces bien, esas cosas es mejor superarlas cuanto antes y no es quedándose en casa como se superan, pero no hablemos de eso, enhorabuena por ganar el Finkley, por cierto.

―Sí, gracias, Hesper. La verdad es que no pensaba venir, pero al final me dejé convencer y… bueno, aquí estoy.

―Sí ―respondió ella sonriendo―. Por cierto, ¿te importaría que te robara a tu adorable acompañante un segundo? ―preguntó tratando de parecer casual.

―Eh, bueno… la verdad es que… ―vaciló Albus.

―Cálmate, _querido_. No van a hacerme nada. Y así tú puedes hablar tranquilamente con tus amigos ―le tranquilizó Gellert con un malicioso aire inocente, sonriendo a Albus y luego se giró hacia Hesper saludándole con una ligera inclinación de cabeza para dar a entender que ya podían irse.

―Es que no son ellas las que me preocupan… ―aseguró Albus en un susurro, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras se presentaba con las chicas haciendo exageradas reverencias. En una de esas se dio cuenta de que Hesper Starky y Belvina Black no le quitaban el ojo de encima a él mismo, así que fingió toser apartando la vista, un poco sonrojado.

―¡Oye, bribón! ¡qué escondido te lo tenias! ¿De dónde has sacado a esa preciosidad? ―le preguntó Harvey a Albus en un tono que rayaba lo obsceno, dándole un codazo de complicidad y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó confundido.

―Vamos, vamos, no te hagas el tonto que fuiste premio anual. Di, ¿estás cortejándola formalmente? Porque si no lo haces tú voy a tener que hacerlo yo ―aseguró riendo socarronamente. Albus frunció el ceño tomando un semblante completamente serio.

―Harvey Ridgebit ―le nombró solemnemente y luego se detuvo pensando que decirle. No encontró nada que explicara por qué de pronto se había sentido tan ofendido por esas palabras―. Tenga usted muy buenas noches ―terminó tenso, girándose para irse.

xoXOXox

Por su lado, Gellert Grindelwald se lo estaba pasando en grande. Había sido desesperadamente conducido para ser debidamente interrogado por una corte de ex compañeras de clase de Albus y, como era de esperarse, había conseguido ser él quien les interrogaba a ellas y no viceversa.

―Mmm… que interesante. Así que prefecto y premio anual… Siempre haciendo meritos. Y luego soy yo el competitivo…

―¿Cómo dice, querida? ―se extrañó la chica a la que habían presentado como Belvina Black, era la hermana menor del futuro marido de Hester Gamp. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado y llevaba un vestido de seda verde que probablemente era lo más caro que había esa noche en todo Notting Hill.

―La competitiva, quiero decir, por supuesto ―se corrigió Gellert.

―Y es usted bastante afortunada ―comentó con un semblante estirado Hesper Starky, la chica que había ido a buscarle―. No es muy guapo, pero nadie puede negar que sea un genio. Supongo que sabe usted que ganó un Barnabus Finkley. No hay muchos magos que lo consigan y menos antes de los dieciocho―. Gellert puso los ojos en blanco pensando si su amigo no estaría perdiendo la oportunidad con esa chica por su culpa―. Además, nos ha sorprendido a todos, de veras no esperábamos que viniera con todo lo de su madre, ya sabe… Y que la haya traído a usted consigo ha sido lo más sorprendente, como nunca mostró interés por ninguna de las chicas cuando estábamos en la escuela.

―¿Ah, no? ―preguntó Gellert divertido, levantando las cejas con aire inocente. Al menos con eso sabía que si Albus perdía su oportunidad, era enteramente por voluntad propia.

―No ―sentenció Muriel Prewett, quien, por supuesto, no había perdido la ocasión de unirse a la conversación―. Incluso se decía que… bueno, como siempre declinaba cualquier invitación y teniendo en cuenta que su familia… no sé si sabe lo de su padre, ni si tiene el placer de conocer a su hermano Abraham ―añadió dando a entender quien iba a saber qué. Gellert pensó en Aberforth y concluyó que a pesar de todo estaba bastante de acuerdo con ella.

―Muriel, eso es terriblemente poco educado para con Miss Grindelwald ―intervino Hester Gamp, la última de las cuatro chicas, con aire casual mirando a algún lugar por encima del hombro de Gellert. Tenía los rasgos duros y la mandíbula cuadrada, incluso Gellert en su estado normal parecía más femenino, llevaba un vestido amarillo a juego con el papel pintado―. Apenas si hace… ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen, si me permite la indiscreción?

―Desde finales de junio ―respondió él escuetamente, las cuatro hicieron un gesto de extrañeza.

―Es poco ―juzgó Muriel Prewett sin pelos en la lengua.

―Pero eso no es importante, sólo hay que ver cómo le mira, está completamente embelesado con usted… ―le confortó Belvina Black con una sonrisa sincera.

―Embelesado ―repitió Gellert levantando una ceja y sonriendo con superioridad.

―Ge… Gre… _Querida _―le llamó por la espalda una voz que reconoció enseguida. Se dio la vuelta sin dejar de sonreír. Albus estaba completamente ruborizado, tenía las cejas levantadas, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa forzada―. Creo que me han dicho que ya podemos pasar al comedor, ¿por qué no me acompañas? ―preguntó en un tenso tono que distaba mucho del sentido casual de la pregunta.

―¡Ah! ¿Ya es esta hora? ―preguntó Hester Gamp acordándose de pronto de sus quehaceres como anfitriona―. Sí, será mejor que empecemos a salir ―les apremió, pero ellos no hicieron ademán de moverse―. Hace una noche de verano tan espléndida que era prácticamente un crimen no aprovecharla para cenar en el jardín ―explicó ante las miradas sorprendidas.

―Por cierto, Hester, felicidades por haberte prometido y gracias por invitarnos ―agradeció Albus educadamente antes de que se fueran.

―No hay de qué, Albus, gracias a vosotros por venir. Y a ver si pronto podemos decirte lo mismo ―planteó ella sonriendo con picardía y guiñándole el ojo a Gellert. Albus carraspeó y el rubio tuvo que contenerse la risa de nuevo―. Un placer conocerla, Miss Grindelwald ―terminó yéndose por fin.

―Pensaba que habíamos venido aquí con un fin concreto ―riñó Albus a Gellert visiblemente nervioso para que se detuviera de reír, cuando ya no podían oírles.

―Sí, lo mismo digo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú mientras yo trataba de descubrir quién es Míster Black? ―respondió éste en el mismo tono reprobatorio. Albus frunció el ceño. "Gellert Grindelwald, especialista tergiversador de los hechos para organizar una estrategia o coartada perfecta en menos de un segundo."

―¿Y ya sabes quién es? ―inquirió esquivando la pregunta con una naturalidad que solo se conseguía tras años de experiencia.

―El moreno del bigote vestido de entierro ―aseguró él sin titubear, señalando con la cabeza a alguien detrás de su amigo―. Miss Gamp no dejaba de mirarle mientras se suponía que hablaba conmigo. Una futura esposa abnegada y controladora, pobre Míster Black ―se compadeció con sorna.

―Perfecto, pero a lo mejor preferiría intentar hablar primero con alguno de los Míster Black que sí pueden saber algo de la varita ―apuntó Albus sonriendo paternalmente. Gellert le sostuvo la mirada durante un poco más de tiempo del normal.

―A lo mejor si hubieras tenido el detalle de informarme de que había más de un Míster Black aquí esta noche, no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo ―protestó éste imitando su tono sarcásticamente. El pelirrojo dejó de sonreír y carraspeó.

―Sólo aquí esta noche hay un mínimo de cinco Místers Black ―aseguró poniéndose a su lado y mirando hacia la sala cuando notó que Harvey les observaba―, querida ―añadió pasándole una mano por el hombro a Gellert mientras sonreía de forma forzada hacia Harvey, este le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza al pasar hacia el jardín. El rubio levantó una ceja mirando a su amigo con suspicacia y luego miró a la mano de su hombro. Albus reparó en ello y la apartó rápidamente, incómodo.

―Pero son esos dos los que nos interesan ―siguió explicando como si nada, quitándole importancia al asunto de la mano y señalándole a un hombre mayor con barba que hablaba de una manera bastante tensa con un hombre joven. Ambos eran morenos, de porte elegante y vestían túnicas caras―. Phineas Black, el primogénito y heredero de la familia, hermano mayor de Sirius; tu Míster Black y Belvina, la muchacha de la edad de Aberforth del vestido de seda verde ―Gellert levantó una ceja con incredulidad―. No me mires así, apostaría que tú también te has fijado en ese vestido, es una joya en si mismo, no me sorprendería que hubiera pertenecido a la Reina Victoria ―se excusó el pelirrojo.

―Míster Phineas Black, Albus ―le recordó él para que siguiera hablando, sin aclarar si se había fijado o no en el vestido.

―Ah, sí. Es el sucesor de la saga Black pero según Muriel Prewett no por mucho tiempo, al parecer ha habido más de un escándalo en que su padre ha amenazado públicamente de desheredarlo por defender los derechos de los muggles ―explicó. Gellert inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo ligeramente y sonrió imperceptiblemente―. Trabaja... Bueno, es activista y viaja por todo el mundo constantemente dando conferencias.

―Interesante ―opinó el rubio mesándose la barbilla, empezando a maquinar y valorar diferentes maneras para llamar la atención del hombre.

―Sí ―corroboró Albus―. Pero a lo mejor esto te lo parece aún más. El hombre de su lado, Phineas Nigellus Black, patriarca del clan. Director de Hogwarts.

―Aún más interesante ―afirmó levantando las cejas y sonriendo en respuesta, dejando de mirar a Phineas Black para dirigirse a su padre―. ¿Director de Hogwarts? No me habías dicho eso.

―Ya bueno, es que no creo que podamos sacarle nada, es bastante huraño ―aseguró Albus un poco afligido.

―Pero, ¿no te das cuenta?, ¡podrías haber estado viviendo durante siete años en el mismo edifico que el poseedor de la Varita de Saúco sin saberlo! Es bastante irónico si me permites la observación ―comentó Gellert sonriendo y mirando a su amigo. Este le devolvió la mirada y cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, los Black ya no estaban allí. Los buscó por la sala, preocupado, estaban saliendo al jardín con todo el mundo.

―Vamos a ver si podemos sentarnos cerca ―propuso Albus siguiéndoles, Gellert lo imitó.


	3. Capítulo Tercero

**Capítulo tercero**

El aroma del jazmín volvió cuando salieron, las vallas que separaban el jardín de los colindantes de los vecinos estaban colmadas. Un montón de puntos de luz anaranjados flotaban por encima de las mesas blancas y redondas, como si fueran luciérnagas.

―Creo que deberíamos tratar de... ―empezó a plantear Albus.

―Mantente cerca sin que lo note y espera a mi señal ―le cortó Gellert frunciendo el ceño con determinación hacia el profesor y arremangándose el bajo de las faldas para acercarse. Albus se quedó con un palmo de narices y suspiró con resignación. Había momentos en que le habría gustado arrancarle la cabeza a su amigo.

―Buenas noches, Profesor Black ―saludó Gellert en un tono relamido, sonriendo exageradamente y haciendo la ligera reverencia esta vez desde el principio―. Enhorabuena por el compromiso de su hijo.

―¡Ah! Sí, gracias ―respondió el hombre escuetamente, desviando la vista y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Gellert se puso de nuevo en su campo de visión.

―Disculpe, pero no nos han presentado formalmente. Soy Greta Grindelwald originaria de Austria ―se presentó sin hacer mucho énfasis, esperando picar su curiosidad con lo que aquello llevaba implícito de forma sutil.

―Ah, qué bien ―aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa forzada y volviendo a desviar la vista. Gellert entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, que ni se le ocurriera que iba a quitárselo de encima tan fácilmente.

―Sí, y me han dicho que es usted el Director de Hogwarts. Es curioso conocerlo porque yo estudié en Durmstang ―apuntó el rubio tratando de parecer casual, pretendiendo que esta vez el hombre hubiera entendido la evidencia.

―¿Durmstang? ―preguntó el profesor Black, mirándole por primera vez con curiosidad. Gellert se relajó y durante un instante levantó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, sonriendo triunfante. Rápidamente sustituyó el gestó por un parpadeó rápido y un gesto poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Sí ―aseguró volviendo a su gesto arrogante sin poder evitarlo―, lo que es una suerte porque me han dicho que en Hogwarts se aceptan como estudiantes incluso a hijos de muggles y sinceramente me parece bastante abominable.

El profesor Phineas Nigellius Black sonrió.

xoXOXox

Mientras tanto, Albus Dumbledore estaba relativamente cerca tratando de hacer creer a cualquier observador ajeno que el jazmín era tan interesante como un libro que leer, sujetando una copa de algo que no pensaba tomarse y maldiciendo a Gellert por lo bajo con el orgullo ligeramente herido. ¿Qué tanto le costaba dejar de tratarlo como si fuera un inútil y decirle "Albus, ocúpate de Míster Black, yo trataré de sonsacarle algo al profesor"? De hecho, se estaba preguntando qué hacía obedeciéndole en vez de ir y pasar a la acción él mismo cuando una voz por su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Aaah... Las mujeres. Las únicas criaturas capaces de volver tonto hasta al hombre más inteligente.

Se giró rápidamente, nervioso. Su interlocutor era un anciano sentado en una silla que levitaba a un palmo del suelo. Estaba mirando a Gellert y luego sonrió hacia Albus inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

―Usted es… ¡Usted es el Profesor Gamp! ―se sorprendió Albus reconociéndolo. El anciano sonrió de nuevo y asintió―. Usted… ¡Usted formuló la ley de transfiguración básica!

―Efectivamente. El abuelo de Hester, la prometida de Míster Black. Y usted debe ser Míster Dumbledore, ganador del premio Barnabús Finkley a pesar de que aun no ha cumplido ni los dieciocho años, ¿me equivoco? ―preguntó tendiéndole la mano. Albus le devolvió el apretón.

―No se equivoca, pero… ―Albus se detuvo reflexionando―. No recuerdo que apareciera mi fotografía en el periódico ―comentó pensando en cómo podía haberlo reconocido―. Bueno, no importa, esto es muy emocionante, me encantaría discutir con usted sobre un matiz al respecto de…

El Profesor Gamp rió con fuerza ante esas palabras, cortando a Albus.

―Tranquilo, muchacho. No soy un genio, sólo me limité a poner por escrito algo que tu propia abuela podría haberte explicado ―aseguró―. Y si te preguntas cómo te he reconocido, Miss Bagshot me ha hablado de ti alguna vez.

―Sí pero verá, en la tercera ley, cuando usted habla de… ―Albus se detuvo a sí mismo de nuevo dándose cuenta de un problema potencial mucho más importante―. ¿Miss Bagshot? ¿Conoce usted a Miss Bagshot?

―Sí, somos viejos amigos. Algunas veces viene a visitarme, aunque ahora hace tiempo que no se pasa, desde principios del verano me parece… Mi memoria no es lo que era. Claro que como ahora tiene a su sobrino en casa pues no debe tener demasiado tiempo… ¿Cómo ha estado? ―preguntó el anciano con cortesía. Albus se puso tenso y miró a Gellert furtivamente, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el profesor Black ajeno a aquello.

―¿Conoce usted a su sobrino? ―preguntó en un tono calmado, mientras pensaba a toda velocidad cómo resolver el problema evidente si el anciano respondía que sí.

xoXOXox

―…pero al parecer, según he oído, los magos nacidos de muggles tienen algunas características que los delatan. Por ejemplo, un sangre sucia nunca podría controlar una...

―Querida ―Albus interrumpió tímidamente a Gellert. Este le echó una mirada de advertencia y se volvió sonriendo hacia el profesor Black, ignorándolo.

―Como iba diciendo, al parecer los hijos de muggles nunca podrían dominar una varita de Saúco. Sólo un mago sangre pura tiene suficiente poder…

―Ge… Gretel ―insistió Albus. Gellert se giró hacia él mirándolo enfadado.

―Ya voy, querido, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? Ahora en cuanto acabe de hablar con el profesor Black estaré por ti ―respondió entre dientes sonriendo de forma forzada.

―No, pero… es que no lo entiendes ―aseguró Albus tomándolo por el brazo―. Necesito que vengas. Ahora.

Gellert le echó una mirada de furia asesina a la que el pelirrojo se mantuvo impasible y luego se volvió hacia el profesor Black sonriendo.

―Si me disculpa un momento, enseguida volveré ―le pidió haciendo una ligera reverencia y siguiendo a su amigo.

xoXOXox

―¡Maldita sea, Albus! ¿Qué? ―protestó el rubio visiblemente enfadado cuando estaban en un rincón apartado.

―¡Maldita sea, Gellert! ¿Crees que te interrumpiría si no fuera algo importante? ―contestó su amigo igualmente enfadado―. Mira hacia allá, el hombre en la silla levitante.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

―¿No lo conoces? Es el profesor Gamp, él formuló la Ley de Transfiguración Básica ―le explicó en un tono bastante seco.

―Por Merlín, Albus… dime que no me has interrumpido cuando casi iba a tener la varita de Saúco entre mis manos solo para mostrarme a uno de tus genios decrépitos admirados ―pidió Gellert furioso, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente, se le estaba acabando la paciencia rápidamente.

―Él conoce a tu tía. Te conoce. Personalmente ―sentenció fríamente, escrutando al austriaco con su penetrante mirada azul. Este se quedó quieto y le miró de vuelta dándose cuenta del problema, Albus casi podía ver como Gellert pensaba a toda velocidad.

―No le recuerdo ―aseguró él en un tono preocupado, pero olvidándose por completo de la varita y de que segundos antes hubiera torturado a su amigo hasta la muerte.

―Tenemos que irnos ―propuso Albus con sensatez, deshaciéndose también de su tono seco.

―No ―respondió mirándolo fijamente―. No ahora que he estado tan cerca.

―Gellert, ni siquiera sabemos si es la de verdad ―le recordó.

―Mira, es un hombre anciano, puede que me conozca, pero si yo no logro recordarle no creo que él pueda recordarme a mí y mucho menos reconocerme estando transfigurado ―reflexionó el rubio―. Déjame tratar de hablar de nuevo con el Profesor Black y luego nos iremos.

Albus le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes y suspiró resignado. Él también quería esa varita. "Como si hubiera podido negarme" pensó amargamente.


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

**Capítulo cuarto**

Todo el mundo estaba ya sentándose en las mesas. Se acercaron hacia allí y Miss Gamp empezó a hacer señas a Gellert para que se sentaran con ellos. Ambos miraron la mesa donde estaba el profesor Black, era la misma donde estaba el profesor Gamp, se miraron uno al otro sabiendo que no podían ir allí, así que se conformaron con la mesa de Miss Gamp y el resto de los vástagos Black.

Cuando llegaron, Albus tomó la silla donde Gellert iba a sentarse y la apartó un poco, el rubio se lo quedó mirando.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó mirándole y mirando a la silla respectivamente.

―Es un gesto de caballerosidad que los hombres aparten las sillas a las mujeres para que puedan sentarse, querida ―le recordó.

―¡Oh, Claro! Lo siento, gracias, querido ―dijo él cayendo en la cuenta y sentándose, rió un poco y miró de soslayo a Hester Gamp, sentada a su lado―. Es que como casi nunca tiene este tipo de detalles me tiene muy desacostumbrada ―se excusó. Albus frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

Unos instantes después, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Hester Gamp se levantó para dar un discurso de agradecimiento a todo el mundo por haber asistido y un montón de cosas más, al parecer esa mujer era especialista en hablar y hablar sin decir nada realmente.

―Tenemos que intentar hablar con Míster Black ―le susurró Gellert a Albus.

―Lo sé. Déjame a mi esta vez ―le advirtió muy seriamente, Gellert levantó las cejas mirándolo con suspicacia―. Por favor ―añadió Albus.

Cuando el discurso terminó hubo un brindis y entonces aparecieron los aperitivos en los platos, todo el mundo se puso a charlar animadamente de nuevo mientras comían, Albus se dirigió hacia un hombre joven, sentado a dos asientos más a su derecha.

―Míster Black ―saludó Albus tendiéndole la mano. Este le devolvió el apretón―. Soy Albus Dumbledore ―se presentó.

―Ah, me suena... ¿Salió usted en el periódico últimamente? ―preguntó el hombre no muy seguro.

―Eh... Pues sí... De hecho, sí ―vaciló él.

―Y saldrá pronto de nuevo como "el primer caso de muerte por sobredosis de adulación" si alguien vuelve a mencionar el maldito Finkley ―aseguró Gellert por lo bajo de manera que sólo su amigo pudiera oírlo, fingiendo no prestar atención mientras pinchaba un bocado de ensalada de su plato.

Albus sonrió levantando las cejas.

―No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa ―le contestó girándose hacia él y haciéndose el inocente.

―Pues tú no lo digas como si no estuvieras orgulloso ―respondió el otro levantando las cejas y acusándolo.

―Yo no tengo...

―Míster Black, Albus ―le recordó Gellert sin mucho interés, interrumpiendo la que fuera su réplica.

El chico pelirrojo se detuvo a si mismo dándose cuenta de que de nuevo había sido absorbido por la conversación de su amigo, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Hizo amago de responderle algo, pero solo suspiró derrotado y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia escondiendo muy mal una sonrisa, volviéndose de nuevo hacia su otro interlocutor mientras el rubio sonreía con suficiencia.

―Míster Black, esta es Greta Grindelwald ―le presentó Albus, rindiéndose a lo que Gellert pretendía desde el principio con sus comentarios: participar en la conversación de manera activa―. Ella es mi... Esto... mi... ―balbuceó poniéndose nervioso sin saber muy bien que decir, trago saliva.

―Acompañante ―sentenció su amigo sonriendo educadamente a Phineas Black y deshaciendo la tensión.

Albus apartó la mirada sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo.

―Es un placer conocerla, Miss Grindelwald ―aseguró Phineas Black tendiéndole la mano, él dudó un momento tendiéndosela también, ¿a caso iba a estrechársela como si fuera un hombre? Pero el moreno la tomó y se la acercó a los labios para besársela.

―El placer es enteramente mío, Míster Black ―respondió él con las cejas levantadas y fingiendo perfectamente una sonrisa.

Albus carraspeó.

―Como iba diciendo... ―empezó interrumpiendo el contacto visual.

―Míster Black, antes he tenido el placer de saludar a su padre ―le cortó Gellert decidido a llevar la conversación él mismo como siempre hacía.

Phineas Black hizo un ligero gesto de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los otros dos, pero fingió una sonrisa educada.

―Ah, sí ―respondió con cortesía, pero escuetamente. Gellert hizo amago de decir algo, pero Albus se le adelantó.

―Si me permites, querida, me gustaría preguntar a Míster Black por su lucha por los derechos de los muggles ―aseguró mirando a su amigo.

A Phineas Black se le iluminaron los ojos y Gellert frunció el ceño, sosteniéndole la mirada a Albus. Ambos eran conscientes de lo que acababa de pasar.

El pelirrojo jugaba sus cartas con maestría a la mínima oportunidad y ese era el momento adecuado. El rubio había tratado de hacerse con la conversación, pero se había equivocado eligiendo el tema, así que Albus tenía preferencia ahora y había asegurado la jugada eligiendo un tema que sabía que a Gellert le incomodaba pero a Phineas Black no. No había espacio para errores en la cruel lucha de intelectos.

―Luego podréis intercambiar opiniones sobre el profesor Black, si así lo crees conveniente ―añadió alzando las cejas con suficiencia. El rubio lo miró con fiereza unos instantes y luego se volvió hacia su plato, enfadado.

xoXOXox

―Discúlpeme, Miss Gamp, ¿puede indicarme dónde queda el servicio? ―le pidió Gellert delicadamente a la mujer sentada a su lado un rato después, cuando ya no pudo soportar más las memeces que Albus y Phineas Black seguían hablando sobre los muggles.

Al oírlo, Albus se giró rápidamente a mirarlo, preocupado por el hecho de que tuviera que responder a esa clase de necesidades en su condición. Él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con seguridad.

―Ah, claro, está entrando por esa puerta, debajo de las escaleras, la puerta a la derecha, la que… ―empezó a explicar Miss Gamp, pero se detuvo―. Oh, ¿sabe qué? Déjeme que le acompañe ―sentenció levantándose también. Gellert la miró extrañado y luego cayó en la cuenta de que las mujeres siempre iban al baño de dos en dos por alguna razón incomprensible.

Ella se agarró de su brazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida dirigiéndole hacia dentro. Albus les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

Cuando ambos estuvieron lo bastante lejos de las mesas, Hester Gamp empezó a parlotear incesantemente sobre la cena, sobre lo muy contenta que estaba de que Gellert estuviera allí, porque todas sus otras amigas estaban solteras y no la comprendían, y cómo le parecía haber sentido una conexión muy fuerte con ella a pesar de que acababa de conocerla. Lo más increíble del asunto era que él ni siquiera había tenido que preguntarle nada, ella simplemente se había puesto a hablar sin parar: de hecho, Gellert estaba empezando a temer que la chica se ahogara hasta la muerte si él no le interrumpía con algo para que pudiera respirar.

Cuando llegaron al baño, durante un instante tuvo miedo de que se metiera allí con él, pero suspiró relajado cuando vio que le sonreía desde fuera, esperándole en la puerta, entonces pensó que tendría unos instantes de paz hasta que saliera de nuevo, pero no, contra todo pronóstico, Hester siguió parloteando sin cesar a través de la puerta.

Por un momento Gellert se planteó la posibilidad de desaparecerse y reaparecer directamente en el jardín junto a Albus, para ver cuánto tardaba ella en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola, pero entonces ella decidió que era imprescindible que le mostrara algo (Gellert no tenía ni idea de qué) cuanto antes y le pidió que no se moviera de allí mientras lo traía.

Él esperó que se hiciera el silencio con cara de circunstancias y procedió a acomodarse el vestido para irse cuanto antes, ya buscaría luego una escusa que darle. Alguien golpeó la puerta desde fuera.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó paralizado, temiendo que ya hubiera vuelto.

―Ah, está ocupado ―aseguró una voz de mujer desde fuera, que por suerte para él, no era la de Hester. Terminó de acomodarse la falda, que resultó ser lo más complicado de todo el proceso fisiológico y se paró frente a una vasija blanca.

―Pero en serio, ¿no se supone que es un genio? ¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta de qué es una rubia tonta? ―comentó otra voz. Gellert vertió un poco de agua de una jarra a la vasija de porcelana para limpiarse las manos.

―Verás, querida, seguramente eso es porque está demasiado ocupado mirándole el escote como para detenerse a comprobar si ella sabe hacer siquiera un "Wingardium Leviosa" ―le respondió la primera voz―. ¿Y te has fijado en su vestido? Es prácticamente lo que llevaría una prostituta. Aunque tengo que descubrir como hace para que le queden los senos levantados de esa forma.

―Albus no es de esa clase ―sentenció su interlocutora. Gellert alzó una ceja, se detuvo y miró a la puerta.

―Hesper, Albus es un hombre ―le recordó la otra.

―Pero un mínimo de… Por favor ¡ella ni tan solo sabía que él había sido premio anual! ¡y no hace ni un mes y medio que la conoce! Seguro que tampoco sabía lo del Finkley ―explicó crispada. Gellert sonrió, otra indudable muestra del verdadero sentimiento de hermandad feminista que unía a todas las mujeres, criticar a una tercera por la espalda.

―Con eso solo haces que darme la razón ―observó la otra. Gellert se secó las manos con una toalla y se apoyó en la puerta escuchando y esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

―Es que no puedo creerlo, Belvina. Tantos años tratando de llamar su atención, estudiando hasta tarde para tratar de ponerme a su nivel intelectualmente, para poder mantener una conversación inteligente que le estimulara lo suficiente, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para que ahora venga esa furcia rubia y con un ligero contoneo de caderas ya lo tenga corriendo detrás de ella! ―exclamó. Gellert sonrió con malicia, ese era el momento―. Seguro que ni siquiera sabe diferenciar el agua del veritaserum.

―A lo mejor no, pero definitivamente hay que admitir que lo compenso desenvolviéndome un poco mejor que ustedes en oclumancia ―apuntó abriendo la puerta con aire académico―. Miss Starky, Miss Black ―saludó sonriendo con malicia antes de volverse al jardín.


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**Capítulo quinto**

―¿Qué opinas sobre la Guerra Hispano-Americana? ―estaba preguntándole Phineas Black cuando Gellert entró al jardín, ellos aún no lo habían visto volver, así que puso los ojos en blanco sin esconderse, al menos ya no hablaban sobre lo maravillosos que eran los muggles.

―Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle al periódico ―se excusó él.

―No te reconozco, Albus ―bromeó Harvey Ridgebit metiéndose en la conversación―. ¡Primero apareces por aquí con esa encantadora señorita y ahora nos confiesas que no estás al corriente de los acontecimientos del mundo! Déjame ver eso que bebes, no será poción multijugos, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, yo…

―Los españoles podrían haberlo hecho peor, pero posiblemente eso hubiera pasado por tomar su propia armada y hundirla en mitad del atlántico mientras les regalaban las colonias a los Estadounidenses ―sentenció Gellert cortando a Albus y sentándose a su lado. Entonces se detuvo―. Un momento, creo que eso es exactamente lo que han hecho ―apuntó con falsa duda para evidenciar el sarcasmo.

Sonrió altivo, se sirvió un poco de vino en la copa, bebió y luego siguió hablando.

―Esto se veía venir desde que se terminó la Guerra de los Diez Años en el setenta y ocho. En mi opinión, lo mejor que podría haber hecho España era olvidarse de su estúpida obstinación y avaricia vendiendo Cuba a los Estados Unidos cuando tuvieron oportunidad, evitando una guerra que era obvio se iba a seguir repitiendo hasta que los cubanos lograran la independencia y España entrara en crisis. Si hubieran vendido el problema habría sido de los estadounidenses. Pero claro, no sé previó y ahora, cuando acabe la guerra con la derrota España, cosa que está a punto de suceder, serán los americanos los que tratarán de invadirla. Es tan previsible que parece mentira que se considere una estrategia secreto de estado.

Harvey y Phineas se quedaron mirando a Gellert con la boca abierta.

―Mmm, ciertamente, lo más inteligente que podría haber hecho España era vender Cuba cuando les hicieron la propuesta ―aseguró Albus, dándole la razón.

Harvey siguió mirando a Gellert. Phineas se volvió hacia Albus sin cambiar de expresión pero éste prosiguió, ignorando por completo cualquier cosa que no fuera su amigo.

―Pero entiendo porque no lo hicieron desde el punto de vista social y económico. Los españoles son aprensivos y orgullosos, eran un imperio hasta no hace tanto. Cada vez están más en decadencia, ya que están perdiendo todas sus colonias. Además La Habana era una potencia comercial que aportaba tanta riqueza como Barcelona. Iban a ser reacios a vender, en un desesperado intento de mantenerse como la sombra del imperio que fue ―finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Harvey parpadeó tratando de seguirles, Phineas se volvió hacia éste para comprobar que se encontraba tan descolocado como él, ambos leían el periódico a diario y no se habían enterado de nada de eso.

―Por supuesto ―declaró Gellert levantando las cejas y mirando a Albus―. Pero si pretendían seguir una política de conservacionismo, prohibir el comercio libre a una colonia que ya sabían que tenía pretensiones de independencia es como declarar la guerra propiamente. Y Estados Unidos es una nueva nación que no pudo jugar a la conquista cuando lo hicimos el resto de Europa. Vio su oportunidad tan clara como el agua de un arroyo. Era evidente que iban a dar respaldo a los cubanos. Los españoles deberían haber previsto que no tenían ninguna opción contra ellos ya qué en…

―Discúlpeme que le interrumpa, Miss Grindelwald ―se metió Phineas deteniendo la discusión. Albus y Gellert se giraron hacia él como si se hubieran olvidado de que él y Harvey también participaban en la conversación y estuvieran sorprendidos de que siguieran allí―, pero estoy altamente impresionado, nunca había oído hablar con tanta elocuencia sobre economía y política exterior a una mujer.

―Ah, tiene usted toda la razón ―aseguró Gellert volviendo a su tono de voz remilgado―. Éste es solo uno de mis divertimentos, estaba repitiendo algo que oí en la radio, en realidad no entiendo mucho al respecto.

―Ya me extrañaba a mi ―se tranquilizó Harvey metiéndose también―. Porque, ¿cómo una mujer, preparada concienzudamente por su madre para saber sobre cosas como cuidar a niños o llevar una casa, podría entender algo tan abstracto y complejo como los asuntos bélicos?

―Es cierto, Míster Ridgebit ―volvió a darle la razón categóricamente―. Opino que las mujeres, en nuestra simpleza y sencillez, tenemos que desenvolvernos en cuestiones delicadas y complejas, pero de una naturaleza diferente a las que tienen que dominar los hombres y que de hecho nada tienen que ver. Porque, ¿cuándo se ha visto que una mujer necesite saber al respecto de política para poder llevar como es debido una casa, lidiando con sus tres o cuatro hijos rebeldes?

Albus se echó a reír incontroladamente ante esa declaración, mientras Harvey y Phineas, que no habían entendido dónde estaba la gracia del discurso de Gellert, se miraban uno al otro y sonreían incómodos para no quedar mal.

―Eso es… eso es verdad, Miss Grindelwald ―afirmó Harvey no muy seguro―. Las mujeres, cuando son solteras, son responsabilidad de sus padres y cuando están casadas, de sus maridos; no tienen por qué interesarse por temas que no son para ellas.

―¿Y qué ocurre cuando están viudas, Harvey? ―preguntó Albus con falsa inocencia, sin dejar de sonreír. Harvey lo miró y luego desvió la vista, pensativo.

―Bueno en ese caso… si sus padres siguen con vida o algún hermano mayor… ―apostó Phineas tratando de ayudar.

―Las mujeres, como los muggles, necesitan a alguien que se responsabilice de ellas, en ese caso, el responsable es el estado ―apuntó Gellert sin prestar mucha atención―, para eso están las pensiones de viudedad que pagamos con los impuestos todos los meses.

Albus dejó de sonreír, escrutándolo con la mirada. Para él, en un principio, había sido inconcebible pensar que el discurso de Gellert sobre las mujeres y su necesidad de saber política había sido en serio. Lo había entendido un tono completamente irónico, burlándose de Phineas por considerar a los muggles pero no a las brujas y de Harvey por ser, en definitiva, un poco lento, pero después de esa declaración ya no estaba tan seguro, Gellert era difícil de interpretar.


	6. Capítulo Sexto

**Capítulo sexto**

Un elfo domestico se acercó a Phineas Black para susurrarle algo al oído, cortando la tensión que el comentario de Gellert había producido en Albus. Los tres muchachos se quedaron mirando en silencio al hombre joven mientras éste prestaba atención al elfo.

―Gracias, Kreacher ―dijo Phineas Black despidiendo al elfo, para que éste pudiera desaparecerse, justo antes de girarse hacia sus tres interlocutores―. Míster Ridgebit, Míster Dumbledore, Miss Grindelwald, debo pedirles que me disculpen, un asunto de extrema  
>urgencia requiere mi inmediata atención. Ha sido un placer conocerles ―les saludó al tiempo que se levantaba.<p>

―Ah, pero...―protestó Albus prácticamente de manera imperceptible al darse cuenta de que el hombre se marchaba sin que pudiera haberle preguntado nada de la varita, pero nadie le prestó atención mientras Gellert y Harvey Ridgebit hacían un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Cuando Phineas Black se dirigió hacia la puerta se cruzó con Belvina Black, Hester Gamp y Hesper Starky que regresaban del baño, se paró a despedirse de su hermana y su futura cuñada cuando Gellert cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente las tres chicas lo estaban buscando a él. Rápidamente se levantó tomando de la muñeca a Albus.

―Míster Ridgebit, ha sido un placer, pero Albus y yo debemos irnos también, si nos disculpa ―se despidió y tiró de su amigo para que le siguiera sin dejar que el muchacho moreno pudiera despedirse siquiera.

Serpentearon entre la gente que hablaba y reía animadamente mientras tomaba el café y se levantaba para empezar a bailar.

―¿Es que no vas a contarme qué sucede? ―preguntó Albus preocupado, mientras su amigo seguía tirando de él.

―¿Has conseguido sacarle algo a Míster Black? ―inquirió ignorando su pregunta y conduciéndolo hasta el interior de la casa sin dejar de vigilar a las tres chicas. Lo hizo subir por las escaleras.

―Sólo que su varita es de una madera demasiado clara para ser de saúco ―dedujo cuando llegaron al tercer rellano, cualquier cosa antes que decirle a Gellert que no. El rubio, que se abocaba por el hueco de las escaleras en ese momento, se giró hacia Albus con el ceño fruncido.

Se volvió hacia las escaleras y cuando vio que las tres chicas subían corriendo sonrió con malicia, se volvió hacia Albus de nuevo y sin dejar de sonreír, puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio y la otra mano en su pecho para empujarle.

Albus se tambaleó un poco y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado con la ventana en su espalda y se mordió el labio de puros nervios sin entender nada mientras Gellert se le acercaba con _esa_ mirada.

Tragó saliva sintiendo seco su paladar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Gellert había apoyado una de sus rodillas sobre el asiento de la ventana donde estaba Albus, entre sus piernas medio abiertas exactamente y se encontraba prácticamente encima suyo cuando se oyeron tres pares de pies deteniéndose en el rellano.

―¡Miss Grindelwald! ―les interrumpió una voz por la espalda. Alguien más carraspeó, Albus abrió los ojos y Gellert tuvo que contener una carcajada antes de volver la cabeza.

Hesper Starky, muy digna, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla levantada mientras Belvina Black la tomaba de brazo y hacía muecas dudando de su estabilidad mental y Hester Gamp sonreía como si estuviera entendiendo lo más mínimo.

―Miss Starky ―Gellert devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa cáustica por el ambiente ligeramente tenso, mientras se acomodaba sentándose sobre las piernas de Albus. El pelirrojo lo interpretó como una advertencia silenciosa "puede que me haya detenido, pero ni pienses que he terminado de torturarte"

―Quería pedirle que disculpara las inconveniencias que oyó usted en el baño ―pidió ella cordialmente ignorando su postura.

―Ah, respecto a eso… ―empezó Gellert haciendo una pausa, se mesó la barbilla y luego miró a Albus de soslayo, otra idea cruzó por su mente y no pudo reprimir la leve subida en la comisura de sus labios. Nadie pareció percatarse del detalle excepto Albus, que le devolvió la mirada poniéndose aun más tenso―. Sería muy grato para mí si pudiera usted mantener una charla con Albus, me gustaría que este asunto quedara claro porque las cosas confusas suelen llevar a malentendidos.

Albus miró a Gellert suplicante; obviamente, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado en el baño, pero si Gellert sonreía de_ esa_ forma, le había hecho correr por toda la casa y le pedía a Hesper que hablara con él, podía hacerse una idea bastante aproximada.

Sabía que Gellert aún estaría resentido porque él había monopolizado la conversación con Míster Black y frustrado porque no diera frutos, aunque él también había estado en la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo y tampoco le había sonsacado nada, pero Gellert no solía tener en cuenta esos detalles que podían marcar la diferencia y seguramente todo esto era una especie de retorcida venganza semi-improvisada "matemos dos pájaros de un tiro" a su más puro estilo.

―Necesito que le expliques claramente a Miss Starky qué es lo que sientes por mí, _querido_―pidió Gellert lentamente, poniendo una mano sobre ingle de Albus, mirándolo fijamente y evaluando el más minúsculo cambio de su expresión facial. No hubo rastro de alguno.

Podría haber pedido que le explicara "que había entre ellos" o "cuál era su relación". Podría habérselos llevado a parte y dejarlos solos para que Albus hablara con calma. Podría no haberlo llamado "querido". Podría no haber puesto ahí esa estúpida mano, justo sobre la arteria femoral, para poder notar su pulso acelerado como en un detector de mentiras, rozando con los dedos otra parte mucho más sensible y peligrosa de su anatomía. Podría haber usado un tono con un poquito menos de suficiencia. Podría haber hecho mil y una cosas que hicieran aquello infinitamente menos violento.

Albus siguió mirando hacia donde creía que Gellert tenía los ojos mientras se concentraba en no moverse, aguantar su respiración y recitarse a sí mismo "…entonces, con la varita en alto y  
>concentrándose en la substancia formal de la lámpara, el movimiento tiene que coincidir con el ritmo de la diástole del transfigurado y…" esperando a que pasara <em>algo<em>. Cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera. Habría seguido aguantando la tortura durante horas, recitando todos los encantamientos que conocía antes que ser el primero en reaccionar.

El problema es que estaba notándose sudar como si hubieran abierto un grifo y empezaba a temer que si alguien no hacía el más mínimo gesto pronto se ahogaría de tanto aguantar la respiración.

Hesper carraspeó para llamar su atención y Gellert apartó la vista, él respiró por fin y también se encaró a Hesper, a quien era substancialmente más sencillo aguantarle la mirada.

―¿Y bien? ―apremió ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ahora venía la parte difícil. Albus estaba valorando sus opciones tan deprisa que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de estar siguiendo su tren de pensamientos.

Podía sacarse de encima a Gellert, levantarse y besar a Hesper. Eso le habría dado una idea bastante clara a su amigo de "no juegues conmigo y respétame, aunque no lo parezca, soy tan o más inteligente que tu". Pero no era una buena idea por lo que respectaba a Hesper.

―Yo… ―vaciló una vez.

Podía agarrar la cabeza de Gellert con las manos y besarlo a él, eso les habría dado a todos más o menos la idea adecuada, pero además de haber sido muy raro, no estaba seguro de qué podía acabar pasando luego.

―Ejem… yo… ―carraspeó y vaciló de nuevo, poniéndose nervioso por sus propios pensamientos.

Podía confesar la VERDAD y detener por fin ese estúpido juego de interpretación con Gellert. Podía mentir y dar un montón de explicaciones inventadas sobre la marcha. Podía desaparecerse y huir como un cobarde. Podía borrarles la memoria a todos. Seguramente podía hacer estallar la casa entera si solo le daban dos minutos más.

Suspiró.

O podía, simplemente, contar la _verdad_ al estilo Dumbledore.

―Ella es sobrina de Miss Bagshot, mi vecina. Ha venido a pasar el verano a Inglaterra y nos hemos hecho amigos ―sentenció con la estricta verdad.

Hesper frunció el ceño incrédula y se volvió a mirar a Belvina. Ella sonrió y levantó las cejas como si dedujera algo evidente. Hesper bufó con rabia y empezó a marcharse seguida por las otras dos.

Gellert se relajó (Albus no había notado que estaba tenso) e hizo un pequeño gruñido de decepción mientras sonreía, poniendo la misma cara que ponía cuando discutía con Albus para que usara el método empírico de ensayo y error en vez de tratar de racionalizarlo todo.

Se levantó por fin, se arregló el cabello y se dirigió a él, que seguía sentado.

―¿Vienes o prefieres que le hagamos creer que has mentido? ―preguntó con sorna―, por la cara que ponía Miss Gamp no vamos a necesitar esforzarnos mucho para conseguirlo.

Albus se levantó, se arregló el lazo del cuello, le fulminó con la mirada y se adelantó a bajar las escaleras delante de él.


	7. Capítulo Séptimo

**Capítulo séptimo**

―Tienes que sacarme a bailar ―le casi ordenó Gellert sin prestarle atención, con la vista fija en un punto del jardín. Estaba sonando el Vals de la Bella Durmiente de Tchaikovsky y ya habían vuelto a bajar y se habían sentado en una de las mesas vacías a tomar el café.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Albus confundido.

―Bailar. Supongo que sabes hacerlo ―le retó, ahora si mirándolo y sonriendo.

―Por supuesto que sé bailar. En Hogwarts se celebraban varias fiestas que terminaban en baile, pero ¿por qué iba a sacarte ahora? ―pregunto incomodo. Muriel Prewett, que estaba un par de metros de Albus hablando con unas chicas, seguramente Hesper Starky y Belvina Black ya la habían puesto al corriente de los acontecimientos en las escaleras, cambio de postura y Gellert supo que les estaba escuchando.

―¿Cómo me preguntas eso, querido? Pues porque somos una pareja y eso es lo que hacen las parejas, claro ―aseguró Gellert sin mirar a Albus, controlando a Muriel.

―¿Co… Cómo? ―preguntó Albus de nuevo visiblemente nervioso y ligeramente sonrojado.

―Vamos ―le apremió Gellert levantándose. Albus obedeció levantándose también y casi vuelca una copa de puros nervios. El rubio contuvo una carcajada y cuando su amigo, ahora ya completamente sonrojado, se puso delante de él le tomo una mano y apoyó la otra sobre su hombro. No hubo reacción.

―¿Albus? ―preguntó Gellert levantando las cejas, tratando de llamar su atención, pero este siguió sin moverse―. Albus Dumbledore, ¿podrías, por favor, poner tu mano en mi cadera… ahora?

Él obedeció desviando la vista y entonces empezaron a moverse, pasaron unos interminables segundos de tensión en los que Gellert no dejaba de vigilar un lugar especifico del jardín sin fijarse siquiera en que hacía su amigo.

―Ya que me obligas a hacer esto, al menos podrías dejarte llevar ―protestó Albus cuando por fin se había calmado, llamando su atención.

―Podría, igual que tú podrías dejar de pisarme, pero no creo que ninguna de ambas sucedan ―concluyó Gellert en el mismo tono, sonriéndole con malicia para luego volver la vista al mismo punto fijo del jardín―. Vamos a acercarnos más allí.

Albus levantó la cabeza observando el lugar y entendió porque de repente Gellert quería bailar con él.

―¿No habría sido más fácil si simplemente te acercaras y le hablaras de nuevo?

―¿Cuántas veces crees que eso funciona? ―preguntó de forma retorica levantando una ceja.

―¿Y qué esperas que haga yo mientras tanto?

―¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Miss Starky? Seguro que estará encantada ―se burló Gellert soltándolo, ya habían llegado a donde quería ir y había empezado las primeras notas de una pieza de Mozart. Se dirigió al Profesor Black―, ¿me lo concede, profesor?

xoXOXox

Una mano tomó la de Albus por su espalda y tiró de ella, mientras él se quedaba con un palmo de narices, observando con rabia como su amigo volvía a tratarlo de idiota manteniéndole a la espera en vez de dejarle pasar a la acción también.

―Vamos, baila conmigo ahora ―le pidió una voz femenina, dueña de la mano que había tomado la suya, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Albus se giró a mirar a su interlocutora aun con el ceño fruncido, pero lo desfrunció abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era.

―¡Muriel! ―exclamó sorprendido al reconocer a la chica pelirroja, dejándose llevar―. Pensaba que eras...

―¿Hesper? ―sonrió ella con malicia―, seguramente eso te hubiera gustado más, pero no. Está ahí con Belvina. Estaba cansada de oírlas y quería hablar contigo.

Albus la tomó por la cintura y empezó a llevarle con ciertas dificultades, Muriel Prewett era aún más baja que Gellert. Le hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza indicándole amablemente que hablara mientras desviaba la vista escrutando el jardín, había perdido a su amigo de vista por la sorpresa.

―Parece que tu amiga está más interesada en el Profesor Black que en ti ―comentó Muriel con malicia.

―De hecho, ella solo está interesada en su varita ―aseguró como si tratara de salvar su orgullo ligeramente herido.

―¡Ah! ¿No será por la superstición?

―En realidad es un estudio para comprobar si la madera de las varitas tiene algo que ver con el poder de... ―empezó a hablar tratando de explicarse, hasta que cayó en la cuenta―. Un momento, ¿cuál superstición?

―La de las varitas, por supuesto―explico ella, él le miro sin entender―. La de las maderas compatibles, como puede ser que no... Albus, Albus, Albus... Eres un hombre demasiado pragmático, así nunca podrás entender la naturaleza instintiva de la mente femenina, acompáñame, deja que Belvina te lo enseñe, ella es la que sabe más sobre esas cosas místicas.

xoXOXox

―Vamos a ver, ¿de qué está hecha su varita? ―preguntó Belvina Black inspeccionando la varita de Albus con aire académico cuando Muriel le había explicado el problema.

―Roble ―respondió Albus sin mucho interés, con la vista perdida en el jardín.

―¿Y la de ella?

―No tengo ni idea, es austriaco, no compró su varita en Olivanders... ―se detuvo volviéndose a mirar a las chicas para concentrarse y corrigiéndose a sí mismo―. Ella, ella es austriaca, se la hizo un tal Gregorovitch o algo así, pero creo que es de acebo.

―Tschk, terrible combinación "Si la de él es de roble y la de ella de acebo, el que los case será un majadero " ―citó Muriel levantando las cejas como si eso fuera la clave de todo.

―Con su varita es evidente que necesita una mujer haya o avellano ―sentenció Belvina―. Hesper, tu varita es de avellano ¿verdad?

―Sí, de hecho sí ―respondió ella―. Pero yo no creo en esas estupideces, Belvina ―añadió buscando la mirada de Albus, él carraspeó como si tal cosa.

―Por cierto, Miss Black ―la llamó Albus desviando la atención, a lo mejor esa conversación no sería del todo inútil―. Veo que sabe mucho de varitas... ¿No sabrá, por casualidad, si alguien de la casa Black ha poseído o poseyó una varita de saúco?

―¡No! ¡Ni en broma! "Varita de saúco mala sombra y poco truco" Menuda deshonra. Ya se lo aseguró, he investigado y ningún Black ha tenido o tendrá nunca una varita de saúco ―aseguró con su orgullo característico.

―¿Ni siquiera una vencida en duelo o heredada? ―insistió él.

―Pues claro que no, estamos a punto de entrar en el siglo XX, Míster Dumbledore, no creerá que mi familia nos batimos en duelo como si fuéramos bárbaros de la edad media ―respondió ofendida.

―No, no, claro que no ―se apresuró a dejar claro él.

―Por cierto, ¿me concedería el próximo baile? ―pidió Belvina mientras empezaba a sonar "El Danubio azul" de Johann Strauss. Albus asintió, ya daba lo mismo, toda esa velada había sido una absoluta pérdida de tiempo ―. Necesito hablar con usted un momento ―aseguró cuando ya estaban empezando a moverse―. Quería... Bueno ¿cómo está Abe? ―preguntó finalmente. Albus dejó de buscar para volverse hacia ella, sorprendido.

―Eh... Bueno, no muy bien como comprenderá, con todo lo de nuestra madre... se ha quedado en casa con Ariana ―respondió él, ligeramente incomodo.

―Sí, sí, lo imagino. Aberforth siempre fue un chico muy familiar. Les quiere mucho a usted y a su hermana, siempre estaba hablando de ustedes, supongo que fue un golpe especialmente fuerte para él ―explicó Belvina Black con cierto tono apesadumbrado en la voz―. Aun así, pensaba que le traería a él para acompañarle, ya sabe, para que saliera un poco, tenía la esperanza de verle y hablar con él en persona, ya que no responde a mis cartas...

―Ah, yo... Lo siento ―se disculpó compungido, había estado tan emocionado con la oportunidad de investigar sobre la varita y de llevar a Gellert que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en su hermano.

―Bueno, de hecho, tampoco creo que él hubiera querido venir, siempre ha detestado esta clase de eventos sociales ―trató de consolarlo ella, viendo como le había hecho sentir culpable―. Además, tampoco hay que menospreciar a la compañía presente, aunque ella parezca más interesada en otros asuntos ―añadió venenosa mirando hacia donde Gellert reía exageradamente con el profesor Black. Albus miró hacia allí también y tuvo una ligera sensación de nauseas, entre eso y lo de Aberforth que Belvina Black acababa de hacerle notar, se sentía un completo idiota.

Siguió bailando con ella mientras miraba a Gellert hasta que atisbo lo que podía ser un verdadero problema y casi se le había olvidado por completo.

―Si me disculpa ―se excusó educadamente Albus soltando a Belvina.

xoXOXox

―...así que si es usted tan amable de prestarme su varita, yo... ―estaba pidiendo Gellert al profesor Black cuando una voz le interrumpió.

―Discúlpeme Miss... Pero me resulta usted extremadamente familiar. ¿La conozco?

Gellert se giró con los ojos prácticamente inyectados en sangre de pura rabia, era como la tercera vez en la noche que le interrumpían en llegar al momento clave y si no era para advertirle de que el universo iba a colapsar y la vida tal como se conocía iba a acabarse en los próximos diez segundos, mataría al desgraciado que se había atrevido. ¿Cuántas formas creía la gente que había para pedirle a alguien su varita con naturalidad y sin que pudiera entrever sus intenciones reales?

Se encontró a un hombre muy anciano sentado en una silla levitante, levantó la vista, Albus estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

―Ehm... ―vaciló ―. No, me parece que no, debe estar usted confundiéndose ―se excusó ante el profesor Gamp.

―Es extraño por que poseo una memoria excelente para las caras y el caso es que usted me suena pero no consigo ubicarla ―insistió el anciano.

―Tenemos que irnos, profesor Black, profesor Gamp ―sentenció Albus llegando y tomando a Gellert por el brazo.

―¡Ni se te...


	8. Capítulo Octavo

**Capítulo octavo**

―... Ocurra! ―Gellert terminó la frase cuando ya habían reaparecido en el Valle de Godric, estaban en mitad de una plaza―. ¡Maldita sea, Albus! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces? ―gritó el rubio dejándose llevar por la ira y la frustración, sacando la varita y apuntando a Albus amenazadoramente.

―¿Que qué hago? ¡Maldita sea! ¿A ti que te parece? ―contestó el pelirrojo en un tono similar sacando la varita también por lo que pudiera pasar―. ¡Salvarte del desastre! Si el profesor Gamp llega a descubrirte... Te he dicho que nos fuéramos en cuanto le he visto, pero como siempre, lo que yo digo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro.

―Estaba a punto, a punto…. Diez segundos… qué demonios, cinco, cinco segundos más y habría sido mía ―se lamentó Gellert cerrando los ojos y amarrándose el pelo con fuerza―. Es envidia, ¿verdad? ―volvió a decir ahora con los ojos clavados en los de Albus con su mirada más salvaje―. Claro, no puedes soportar que alguien que no seas tú consiga las cosas, ¡tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos conseguir algo, Albus!

―¿Estas siquiera escuchando algo de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora? ―respondió este sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por el tono de su amigo.

―¡Basta! Basta… ―pidió Gellert masajeándose las sienes, Albus se cruzó de brazos todavía con el ceño fruncido―. Lo hecho, hecho está. No es momento de lamentarnos ni de que nos peleemos, tenemos que pensar en una nueva estrategia…

Gellert deshizo la transfiguración volviendo a su cuerpo masculino y recuperando su túnica.

Albus levantó las cejas y la barbilla observándole, en otro momento ya le hubiera dicho a su amigo que era tiempo perdido, que él había descubierto la verdad, pero estaba demasiado herido y pretendía dejarlo devanándose los sesos un rato más como castigo.

―Necesitamos que vuelva. Podríamos hacer otra fiesta... Pero no vendrá a cualquier fiesta... Ya sé ―anunció por fin, mirando fijamente a Albus, muy serio―. Tienes que pedirme en matrimonio.

Albus parpadeó un par de veces, no pretendía ceder pero aquello le había descolocado por completo.

―¿Dis… disculpa? ―preguntó completamente confundido y empezando a ponerse nervioso, no podía ser que acabara de oír lo que creía que había oído.

―Sí, sí, eso es, haremos oficial el enlace y organizaremos otra fiesta… aquí en tu casa… podemos dejar a Ariana con mi tía por una noche... De hecho, no, mi tía y Ariana deberían estar presentes. Sí, eso es… haremos que venga de nuevo y…

―Gellert, ¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo? ―le cortó.

―Vamos, Albus, el fin justifica los medios. Necesitamos hacer sacrificios por el bien mayor. Además, no será tan horrible, ya sé que no soy la maravillosa Hesper Starky pero no será de verdad ―se burló Gellert―. Ellos no saben que de hecho soy hombre, solo tendremos problemas con tus hermanos y mi tía, pero no dudo que con un par de hechizos desmemoriándoles habrá bastante. Siempre podemos decir luego que… bueno, que la cosa no funcionó y Greta volvió a su país. Serás un marido abandonado... o mejor diremos que murió de una fiebre oriental en la luna de miel. Perfecto, serás viudo y así nadie te dará la culpa y quedarás como un perfecto caballero. Podríamos hacer solo la fiesta de prometaje, pero me temo que no será bastante importante para que el Profesor Black asista. Tiene que ser la boda.

Albus estaba atónito, es decir, Gellert estaba… se lo estaba planteando seriamente y aunque la idea no le desagradaba todo lo que cabía esperar, aun era lo bastante racional.

―Gellert, ningún Black ha poseído nunca una varita de saúco ―sentenció Albus suspirando derrotado y perdiendo posiblemente la única oportunidad que tendría nunca de hacer una soberana locura de ese calibre.

―...el jardín es lo bastante grande, aunque tendremos que hacer algo con la horrible cabra de tu hermano porque... ¿Qué?

―Ningún Black ha poseído nunca una varita de saúco ―repitió lentamente, mirándolo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Belvina me lo ha dicho. No dudo de su palabra, ella cree en las compatibilidades de varitas y todo eso, así que estoy seguro de que lo ha comprobado con ahínco.

―Pero aun podría ser que...―empezó Gellert, que le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea de que había estado equivocado. Albus puso la mano en su hombro negando con la cabeza. El rubio suspiró derrotado.

―Bueno, al menos ha sido divertido, aunque haya resultado una pérdida de tiempo ―trató de animarlo el chico pelirrojo.

―Sí... Bueno, al menos nos hemos enterado antes de terminar casados... ¡Por Merlín! ―exclamó Gellert riendo de lo ridículo―. ¿Te imaginas?

―No ―respondió Albus de forma tajante.


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Unos ojos azules y huraños aparecieron a una altura inusual.

―Lárgate ―gruñó una voz volviendo a cerrar la pequeña rendija de la puerta que se había abierto.

―¡Espera! ―se apremió a pedir el chico rubio recién llegado.

―Lárgate, Albus no está ―insistió la voz desde dentro.

―¿Cómo que no está? ¿y dónde está? ―preguntó a la puerta, ligeramente molesto.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

―Aberforth ―insistió.

―Lárgate ―repitió la voz de manera taxativa.

El rubio miró la puerta con furia, suspiró derrotado y lentamente sacó la varita apuntando a la puerta. No pasó nada, pero supo que el niño estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras lo observaba por la mirilla. Levantó una ceja y luego sonrió con malicia.

―Bo...

―¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ―le detuvo el niño enfadado abriendo la puerta de nuevo tal como planeaba que hiciera―. Está encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere que nadie le moleste. Ni siquiera tú, me lo ha dicho.

―¿Ni siquiera yo? ―preguntó el chico levantando las cejas, eso sí era raro.

―Sí, no te creas tan especial, porque...

Dejó al niño hablando en la puerta mientras subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo su amigo no se lo había dicho ni por carta.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Albus.

―...Y vienes aquí como si esto fuera tu casa y...―se oía protestar al niño mientras subía la escalera.

Golpeó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte.

―Aberforth, ya te he dicho que...

―¿Albus? ―preguntó extrañado, cortándole a través de la puerta, la voz de su amigo sonaba rara.

―¿Gellert?

―...eres un maleducado, porque si te dicen que no puedes entrar es que no...―seguía protestando Aberforth, acababa de llegar al rellano.

―¡Gellert, no entres! ―gritó muy agitada la voz rara, desde dentro de la habitación, pero éste no hizo caso, sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo no verbal contra el pomo al tiempo que entraba en la habitación y se volvía a la puerta para cerrarla desde dentro con otro complejo hechizo, dejando a Aberforth fuera, gritando.

―...porque si mi hermano me dice que no deje entrar a nadie y vienes... ¡Albus! ¡Es un salvaje! ¡Quería echar la puerta abajo!

―Ya, Aberforth, todo está bien ―le tranquilizó la voz rara mientras se oía movimiento desesperado, como si estuviera tratando de hacer algo más deprisa de lo debería, algo cayó y la voz protestó mientras el chico rubio seguía haciendo el hechizo de la puerta.

―Sí, claro...bien dice, el tío es un pirado que quería destrozar la puerta y entrar a la fuerza, pero claro, como es su amigo... ―se marchó el niño refunfuñando.

―Joder, tu hermano la ha tomado conmigo ―aseguró Gellert terminando con el hechizo, aun sin girarse.

―En cualquier caso tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre meterte en las habitaciones de la gente sin permiso ―le riño aun la voz rara mientras el movimiento proseguía.

―Oh, vamos... Y ¿qué te pasa en la voz? ―preguntó al tiempo que se giraba a mirar a su amigo―. ¿Has estado respirando helio o es que...? ―se detuvo paralizado.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en el suelo tratando de guardar y ordenar a toda velocidad un montón de pergaminos, ropa y chismes varios que había a su alrededor. Llevaba el pelo mal recogido para que no le molestase y unos pantalones feos de color marrón.

Pero había ciertos detalles sorprendentes. El primero de ellos era que su vello facial había desaparecido. El segundo que sus rasgos eran ligeramente diferentes, como más delicados. El tercero es que parecía aún más frágil. Y el cuarto era que en su torso desnudo tenía ausencia total de pelo y los pechos ligeramente más abultados de lo normal.

En la mesa había un pequeño caldero sobre un fuego invocado.

Gellert se quedó sin habla por primera vez desde que se conocían.

―Por favor, no pienses nada extraño ―suplicó Albus, nervioso―. Estoy probando una poción para mi hermana y necesito saber qué efecto tiene en el organismo femenino por que lleva una hormona que reacciona diferente dependiendo del sexo del individuo y como ayer la transfiguración funcionó en ti por accidente...

Albus se detuvo de hablar viendo de nuevo a su amigo, era raro que no hubiera dicho nada todavía.

―¿Va todo bien, Gellert?―preguntó preocupado. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, carraspeó apartando la vista y recuperando la compostura mientras simulaba ponerse bien la ropa como si tal cosa.

―Sí, claro ―aseguró pasándose una mano por el pelo y evitando el contacto visual mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado―. Ejem ¿cuánto dices que va a durar esto?

―Un par de horas, hasta que esté la poción. No creo que...

―Albus ―le interrumpió mirándolo un instante y volviendo a apartar la vista aparentemente muy interesado en uno de los varios objetos que había por el suelo―. Hasta entonces ¿te importaría... Ejem... Cubrirte? ―pidió levantando las cejas y tragando saliva visiblemente nervioso.

* * *

><p><em>Para Gellert, por que mola.<em>

_Si alguien ha leído hasta aquí, no estaría de más una señal de humo o algo._

_Feliz año, huevo._


End file.
